The purpose of this project is to develop an interactive computer program for calculating dose distributions in an arbitrary plane from arrays of filtered, linear radioctive sources used primarily for intercavitary radiotherapy. The sources used are 137 Cs capsules with stainless steel walls. Dose distributions are calculated using the Sievert Integral with experimentally determined attenuation coefficients.